


Only for You

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, More plot than porn, Smut, Soul mate, The Dark Lord - Freeform, angsty love, chilling adventures of sabrina smut, lucifer caos, luke cook, needy, possessive, powerful witch, shy reader, smut at the end, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Prompt: OMG I love your writing. I think you’re so talented. I was wondering if you could take a request. I was hoping for a oneshot or two of a Lucifer (Sabrina) x soul mate reader who is shy, also a v powerful witch and friend of Sabrina. I like the idea of the Dark Lord being only weak for her. I was hoping for a oneshot of him meeting and finding out who she is to him, him falling in love and ending in smut.





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody I got a wonderful request from an ANON for another Dark Lord x Reader pairing that I was more than happy to do!
> 
> Prompt: OMG I love your writing. I think you’re so talented. I was wondering if you could take a request. I was hoping for a oneshot or two of a Lucifer (Sabrina) x soul mate reader who is shy, also a v powerful witch and friend of Sabrina. I like the idea of the Dark Lord being only weak for her. I was hoping for a oneshot of him meeting and finding out who she is to him, him falling in love and ending in smut.
> 
> *He’s also portrayed here in his angelic (hot) form, not the monster form. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut at the end, kind of an underage reader, she’s eighteen but he’s like a billion years old so there’s that lol. Also kind of angsty.

A shadow seems to follow you wherever you go now. Like an ever-looming presence, that you feel like you can catch if you just turn your head at the right moment; but nothing is ever there. Sabrina says it’s all in your imagination.

“Or maybe there’s dark forces at play for your immortal soul.” She says in a silly ghoulish voice.

You laugh and lightly punch her arm. “I’m serious I feel like something or someone is watching me. Like constantly.”

Sabrina’s face went serious for a moment, seeing how tense you were. “Well auntie Hilda can make you something maybe to ease you. Or even find out if something is watching you.”

“But why would something be watching me?” 

Sabrina laughed to herself. “Y/N. Despite what you may think, you’re a young, beautiful witch. Whose power if flourishing well beyond my own and even that of an experienced witch. And you haven’t even signed your name in the book of the beast. It’s like you are your own source of magic. You should be careful; a lot of people would do anything for power like that.”

You felt a chill going up your back. “I haven’t thought of it like that. Maybe Hilda should do a spell or even make a charm.”

“I think a charm would be perfect. A charm to ease your thoughts and to keep away whatever darkness seems to be sticking to you.”

“Thank you, Sabrina.” You smiled, linking your arm with hers.

“Of course, Y/N.” She said as you both starting walking towards Sabrina’s house. Unbeknownst to either of you, that that shadow you were talking about is in fact very real.

He watches as you both walk away from the shadows of the forest, irritated with himself at how close you are but he can’t just reach out and grab you; taking you into the darkness. He knows though you’d never go with him like that; no. He’d have to wait and win you, until you desired him as much as he did you.

He felt a clench in his chest as you walked further away from his vantage point and he hated how weak he felt and how much he desired you, wanted you; how much he craved you with the very fiber of his being. But for you, he’d wait. He’d wait in the shadows for as long as it takes.

****

You were immediately greeted by Hilda as you and Sabrina walked into the house. Zelda sat at the table smoking a cigarette and reading the paper about some gruesome murder that made the headlines that day.

“Hello my darlings.” Hilda said cheerfully as she pounded some dough for whatever culinary confection, she was making that day.

“Hi, Hilda, Zelda.” You said greeting both of them, despite Zelda only grunting as acknowledgement. 

“Auntie Hilda. Do you think you could make a charm for Y/N?” Sabrina said immediately cutting to the case as she leaned on her elbows on the counter next to Hilda.

“What for my lovely? Stress? I doubt you need a love charm. You’re much too beautiful to need that.” Hilda said booping your nose.

You couldn’t help the blush that crept up your face as you slightly shook your head at her comment about you being beautiful.

“No. Auntie.” Sabrina said smiling, but her smile soon fell from her face. “Y/N, thinks someone is following her.”

“I was hoping you could find out if someone actually is stalking me or if it’s just all in my head.” You said gaining Hilda’s attention.

“A protection charm? Of course, my lovely, I’ll whip that up as soon as I throw these apple crumbles in the oven and we’ll get straight to work.”

****

An hour later you had a protection charm that was laced with eucalyptus leaves to ease your paranoia and stress. However, when Hilda tried to scry to see if someone was following you, the crystal would just keep spinning never landing on anything. Which indicated to Hilda that everything was hunky dory and that it was just probably stress from school that was making you so paranoid.

When you left Sabrina’s, you felt a sense of ease radiate over you as Hilda’s charm in your pocket worked its magic. However, as soon as you stepped outside of Sabrina’s house after saying goodbye to everyone you felt it again. That feeling that there was a pair of eyes that were constantly glued to you, watching your every move. You clutched the charm in your pocket tighter and began to walk home.

****

The following was Friday night and Sabrina, you and the rest of the gang were headed to a house party. It wasn’t your usual method of spending a Friday night but Sabrina assured you that is was exactly what you needed to help you unwind a bit. So, you took her at her word and you even let her dress you up for the occasion.

And throughout the night you actually thought Sabrina’s plan was working you hadn’t felt the intensity of someone’s gaze on you all night as you danced with your friends, letting yourself get lost and all your worries sliding from your shoulders.

After a while of dancing though the need for water was staggering so you told Sabrina you’d be right back and walked away from the group in search of water. You walked towards the back of the house where the beer and sodas were and tried searching for water.

“Need some help there?” A husky voice asked from the dark corner.

You gave a little jump and clutched your chest. “Oh my God you scared me!” You said smiling a bit at how much of a scaredy cat you were.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he stepped out of the shadows. “The last thing I intended to do was scare you.”

He was beautiful. Staggeringly beautiful, with dark brown locks and piercing green eyes that seemed to glow even from the darkness of the shadows. You felt the air leave your lungs, as you gaped at him before you quickly turned back to your earlier task of looking for water; your cheeks burning.

He looked at you curiously, this would be his one chance with you. To have you alone and completely his for the time being. And as he took you in, this stunning woman who he’s been on the edge of obsession over for months. He can already feel how inside yourself you are, so much so that he can practically reach out and feel the wall that you’ve built to contain back the powerful witch and woman that you are. And God how he wanted to blow that wall to pieces.

“What’s your name?” He asked, trying to get you to look at him again.

“Y/N.” You said to him but still not turning back towards him.

“I’m Luce.” He said holding out his hand for you to shake. Which you thought was a bit odd, but you reached your hand out taking his large one. When your skin touched his you felt a spark between you two, you tried to pull away from sheer instinct but he kept your hand firmly in his, letting the warmth of his hand radiate into your whole body making you feel warm to the touch.

You pulled your hand away and he let you this time. You saw how intense his gaze was and ducked from it, pushing your hair behind your ears. “Luce?” you said smiling shyly. 

“God given I’m afraid.” He said with a knowing smirk on his face, that you couldn’t help but feel like there was more to that smirk. But before you could say more, he spoke up again. “Why do you do that?” 

“Do what?” You asked, turning back towards him, but avoided looking into his intense green eyes.

“You have no reason to cower from me Y/N. Nor do you have any reason to be bashful. I find you most intriguing.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“I can see it plain as day, the way you hold yourself, speak, avoid eye contact and even how you suppress your magic.” He said and you immediately snapped your head towards him. “Yes, Y/N. I can feel your magic just radiating off of you, but you keep it contained; I can feel that too. You have no reason to be so inside of yourself.” He said taking another step closer to you. “You’re a highly intelligent and stunning young woman. That anyone would grovel on their knees to have you.” He said in a low whisper as he leaned towards you and surprisingly you found yourself leaning slightly towards him as well. 

His soft lips brushed against yours sending that same electric shock throughout your body; but only this time it was a thousand times more intense. 

You let out a gasp and quickly pulled away from him, even though it killed him inside to let you pull away from him; he did it none the less. He knew he had his hooks into you now, he just had to wait for you to realize it. Which wouldn’t take long. 

Suddenly you found yourself drawn to him again, and you took a step towards his large, tall frame and reached up for him. You kissed him gently, reciprocating his kiss in kind; then deepening it. You tangled your fingers in his dark curls feeling how soft they were and his large hands gently wrapped themselves around your waist pulling you closer into his hot body; being careful not to scare you off like a frightened animal. His tongue pressed against your lips, seeking entrance and you parted for him, letting him invade your senses; needing him to tear down every wall you’ve ever built and giving you that freedom from yourself. His grip on your waist grew tighter, as he crushed you against him, feeling that his body was hard as a rock against yours. 

When you finally broke away from him to catch your breath. He looked down at you longingly and brushed a piece of hair from your face. 

“There she is.” He smirked. 

Before you could ask what, he meant though suddenly you heard someone calling your name. 

“Y/N?” It was Sabrina. “There you are? Where have you been? You’ve been gone for like the whole party.” She said coming into the room, you felt heat bloom across your cheeks as you were about ready to explain the situation of you being alone with some stranger making out by the soft drinks; but when you turned around Luce was gone. 

“Y/N?” Sabrina asked, concern lacing her voice. 

“Yeah- I” You said stuttering. “I’m sorry I guess I just lost track of time. The party is over?” You asked, feeling like the floor was about to fall out from underneath you.

“Yeah it’s been over for a bit now. I’ve just come to find you-” She quickly cut herself off. “Are you okay Y/N?” She said walking over to you, and placing her hand on your shoulder. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I just- let’s just go home.” You said shaking your head, trying to clear the fog from your mind and trying to decide whether what just happened was actually real or not. 

As you walked with Sabrina out of the little back room where you just shared a kiss with a complete you looked back to see if he would magically reappear as fast as he disappeared but he wasn’t there. 

******

As you laid there in bed, you thought about the events of the night about Luce and his mysterious disappearance. Was he even real? Or have you finally lost your mind completely. You tossed and turned for what felt like eternity on your bed as your thoughts kept drifting to Luce. Thoughts about how soft his lips were, his large hands and how they felt against your hips; desperately needing them to go lower, and how his body felt against yours like it was meant to be there. 

You sat up in bed, it’s obvious that you’re never going to be able to sleep; when your thoughts keep drifting in dangerous directions. You got up from your bed and looked out the window into the night that was brightly lit by the full moon hanging in the sky. 

Maybe it was the full moon that was driving you crazy? But as you looked down to the forest edge that surrounded your house, you knew exactly what it was. Luce was standing there, staring up at you, even from here you could feel his eyes begging you to join him in the shadows. 

You didn’t know what compelled you but you darted from your bedroom and did just that. You raced down the stairs taking them two at a time before you got to the back door and flung it open. But, stopped in the doorframe, making sure that he was still standing there in the shadows of the forest; he was. You walked towards him, slower than you did coming down the stairs but with the same sure-footedness and determination. You were determined to find some answer from this mysterious character for all you knew he was the reason you felt like you were being stalked. 

When you approached him, he had a certain softness in his eyes as he looked down at you, taking you in again. You tried to shake off the warm feeling building inside of you, in order to get some answers. 

“Who are you?” 

He smiled but it held a hint of sadness and pain in it. He reached his hand up to your face and ran the back of his knuckles softly down your cheek; sending that bolt of electricity through you again, making you shiver. “You know who I am, Y/N. You’ve known from the first moment I spoke to you tonight. Didn’t you?” He said his smile broadening just a hair. 

His clever girl. So clever, so beautiful. 

You take a step back from his touches and he feels an ache deep in his chest. 

Luce. Lucifer. It made sense, your paranoia, that sense of foreboding and that someone was watching you. It was him. But why?

“Why? Why me?” you asked, feeling a sliver of fear creep under your skin, at the idea of what he was capable and if he truly desired you why didn’t he just take you? The devil is not really known for being hesitant when it comes to taking what he wants. 

He didn’t miss a beat in answering your question. “Because you’re beautiful. And powerful and the only woman in the universe who has bewitched me so; to the point where I can scarcely breathe without you being near me. Because just your presence alone coaxes the roiling place where my soul should be.” He advanced a step towards you, closing that small space between you once again. “Be with me Y/N. Be mine eternally and the universe shall be yours.” He said before pausing a beat and looking at you with such desperation and longing. “Please.” He whispered as he reached out to take a piece of your loose hair and twirl it softly around his finger. 

Seeing that look on his face, you’d never seen that before; let alone ever had somebody feel that way about you. You felt that familiar pain in your chest, and knew what he felt; that loneliness that seems bottomless, but he could be your anchor and you could be his.

You reached out your hands to his chest, your touch surprising him. Your hands ventured up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips down to crash onto yours. Your kisses gentle at first then turning needy as you deepened the kiss and tangled your fingers in those dark locks of his; wanting more of him.

He didn’t hesitate, to bend down and wrap his hands around your ass and hoist you up and wrap your legs around his waist. He finally had you and he’ll be damned if he ever lets you go. He would give you everything you desire, whether it be jewels, power, or the universe in the palm of your hand. He would do anything for you, because you bewitched him; he is withthin your thrall as much as you are withthin his.

You clutched tightly to his neck as he carried you towards the house, no worries that you’d be interrupted since no one was home. You placed sweet kisses on his neck and sucked under his jaw earning a growl of pleasure from him.

“Are you sure about this Y/N? Once your mine, I’ll never let you go.”

You placed your finger on his lips shushing him. “Be with me. Tonight, and all the nights to come. I’m tired of being withthin myself so much that I don’t allow love withthin my heart.”

He kissed you again, all of his longing and desire was pressed into that kiss as he kneeled down on the soft carpeted floor of the living room in front of the fireplace, which now had a fire roaring in its hearth. You sat on his knees as he knelt on the ground, cradling you to his chest; before laying you down softly on the carpet.

The fire played with the features of his face, making him look even more breathtaking than he did in the moonlight. You reached up and cupped his face, pulling him back down to you as you kissed you reached up to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, removing it swiftly and exposing his hard chest. He did the same to you, tracing his hands down your abdomen and finding the band of your sweat pants and dipping his hand inside, cupping your sex.

You let out a low groan, arching your hips into his touches, needing so much more from him. When suddenly, his finger dipped inside of you, making you gasp.

“So sweet for me Y/N.” He purred in your ear, and watched as you were coming undone under his touches. He took his thumb and rubbed soft circles on your clit making you moan louder. He watched you intently as you threw your head back, relishing his touches reaching for your release and when it came it was like a wave crashing over you.

He ate your moans as your walls clenched around his finger, before pulling out of you and reaching for the band of your sweats again and pulling down, exposing you to him. He drank you in and looked like he was going to eat you alive; which was definitely something he was going to do later, but not now. Now he’d take it slow with you, unless you said otherwise.

“Are you ready for me sweetness?” He asked his intense green eyes, blown wide. You nodded and reached for his pants but he stood up and you watched as he undid his pants and pulled them done his legs and discarded them easily, and kneeling back before you. He kissed up your body, and sucked on your neck lightly before he kissed your lips again. You could feel him line up with your entrance and only a moment passed before he pushed inside of you.

You both let out a low groan that seemed to mix together. He let you get used to him for only a moment before he started to move, his thrusts were slow and sensual as he rolled his hips into you. You gripped onto his back, sinking your nails into his back, and earning a low moan as your reward. He reached between your bodies and found your clit again. He rubbed it in faster circles, making you whimper from the pleasure.

“Luce.” You moaned, “I’m so close.”

“Let go sweetness. I’m here now.” He mumbled into your neck, placing sloppy kisses just under your ear making you shiver and adding to the increasing tsunami that was about to crash over you. He held your gaze as your orgasm ripped through you and he was soon to follow you into that sweet bliss.


End file.
